


The Time Man

by RedAngel123



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAngel123/pseuds/RedAngel123
Summary: He jumps through time to save the people he lost the first time round , he meddles with time , despite the consequences he knows will happen.
Relationships: Male on male - Relationship, OC on original male character, slash - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The Time Man

I new from a young age I would die a special death. I'd die for thousands of people, for the people I cared about despite the way people saw me. They saw me as a monster.... A murderers offspring. So the only rational solution would be for me to take after a betrayer. People held me at arms length all my life..

My Foster parents absaoutly hated me for a reason I never knew why... The professors at my school watched me with beedy eyes. And it all contributed to the man I became.

Some would call me cold. Un emotional... Or Emotionally detached and Unfeeling. But It wasn't true I just had masks like every abused and hurt child. I built them young and they got stronger as I grew. But who's fault was that? 

As I went into my school I was calm and held back, I didint cause mischief with my peers or get into trouble. I kept to myself and got perfect grades, i kept a perfect attendance and kept to myself despite the professors wanting me to go further and trying to include me in all sorts of tasks with my peers... I simply wanted no part of it. 

I kept away from the students when I was sorted into a house that wasn't expected of me. I was expected to go to slytherin a house of cunning and evil simply because my father was a murderer so it was only right I went there to the snakes... But no I went to a house my father ended up in. I went to to house of godric gryfindor... The house of the brave and coragious... The lion. 

And that is what made my house mates weary... The gryfindors who were meant to be kind and brave were cruel and spiteful. I was pranked daily and called hurtful words until I retaliated and got my revenge. From that day on they left me alone and didint bother me, witch is exactly what I wanted... Until the next year when a pair of bright red headed, mischievous twins turned up... They ignored everyones warnings about me... And my own blank face and sneer... And decided to stick to me like glue.

They became my shadows... There persistent, annoying personalitys grew on me eventually and they became my friends... No my best friends. They saw through my mask and accepted me and my scarrs.

They were my everything... One became even more. He became the love of my life you could say. My soul mate. I couldn't be without him and that's how I came to be in the situation I am in now....

I'm dying. I'm dying in the arms of the man I love surrounded by death and battle, destruction. But I wouldn't have it any other way. As this is what I came back to do. Save another life I couldn't the first time. 

"Orion please" Fred gasps from above me, holding my week but strong body in his shaky arms... My blood trailing down his arms and into a puddle below me. "Orion sto.. Nooo" He whimpers as I groan in pain, lips in my curly black locks.

" Go Freddie.... Go and find George" I croak out softly, coughing as blood spills from my lips. I weekly lift a hand and grasp his cheek making him look at me, his watery but beautiful chocolate brown eyes gazing down at me in heartbreak. "Go.. Please" I whisper as I start to feel tired... A crooked grin on my lips as he sobs loudly and grips me harder.

"Don't go Orion... Please stay with me.... I can't be without you " He begs me softly not even listening to the screams and cries around us, leaning down to kiss my bloody lips... His eyes closing and allowing our forheads to rest against eachothers. I groan softly again, but persue my lips unawear for once in my life of the people around me.

" I want you, to look me right in my eyes" I hum softly to my lover, eyes crinkling as his eyes shoot open to look at me... Eyes tearing up further as I sing to him. "So I can tell you I love you... For you to be by my side..... I want you at the end of my life" I sing softly, grunting with all my strength... My hand swaying as I make myself do this one last task.

I allow it to land in his fiery red locks, my large hand cradling his shaking form... My fingers gripping his hair as his cries get louder... Knowing the end is near.

"Fred Weasley... You were my happiness.... It was so worth it" I sigh softly as my eyes start to close, giving onto the darkness... "G.... Got to see y... you one last time" I mummur oblivious to the cries and shouts around me.

" Nooo dont... Do something Mum" I hear Fred sobbing as my hand drops onto the gravel of what used to be hogwarts... " No No Orion I love you... Please don't go... Don't leave me alone again...." I hear Fred babble hysterically as my head goes limp.

" I'm sorry... I tried to save everyone..." I slurr as my eyes close.... Giving in to the pull.... A small smile on my lips despite the fact that I can hear my family crying for me.... On both sides.


End file.
